Beauty and the Wolverine
by Scarlett Raye
Summary: What happens when a girl running from the same thing that turned Logan into the killing machine he is today winds up at Xavier's school for gifted youngsters? What happens when that same girl turns out to have a very similar mutation to Wolverine?
1. Chapter 1

%%%%%%%%%%

She ran fast. Faster than a normal human being should be running. But then again, she wasn't normal, and she wasn't human. She might have been once, but once was a long time ago. By long, I mean she was born in 1915, yet she still looked twenty five. Twenty five was the age she was when she was experimented on and used as a guinea pig in classified government projects. Although she showed signs of being a mutant beforehand, like the ability to regenerate, she wasn't officially classified as _one_ until the year 1940. Around the time of the world war. Now, in present day 2011 she was technically ninety six years old. She hadn't aged a day. Well, she aged on the inside. She had seen more things than anybody would ever want to see in their lifetime and she knew she wouldn't look ninety six until much, much later in life. So she looked older in her years only in her eyes. Her crystal blue eyes that men today still swooned over. The wise eyes that had cried too much over love loss and bloodshed. Eyes that had seen friends and family outgrow her. Eyes that had turned away from any relationship. Eyes that would always look sad.

Her long blonde hair floated out behind her as she darted through the trees running away from the danger that was hot on her trail. Somehow the government had managed to find her and the chased her from her home. She wasn't used to running for her life. She was always the one people where afraid of. Blades that would occasionally spring from her three knuckles whenever she grew angry or on sometimes on cue, tended to frighten house guests. Also, the fact that she could be shot with a gun and manage to heal and be good as new in a little less than twenty four hours was quite unusual too. With her superhuman senses she could hear her attacker slowing and their breath growing ragged. Just to be safe she grabbed a huge piece of wood that weighed almost a ton and threw it behind her blocking the path she had just come from. Still running and not even close to sweating she hopped a tall stone wall that suddenly sprang up in front of her. The minute she landed on the soft grass it started to pour and all hell broke loose. Red lights flashed and distorted her vision. Her hair clung to her face and she tried to brush it out of her eyes. Her neck was still bleeding from where she barely escaped one of e attackers and her knuckles where bleeding just as much from having to unleash her laced bone claws. She looked back up at the wall praying her pursuers had given up. Unfortunately something told her they didn't. She sprinted across the grass and saw a huge mansion rise up in front of her. She suddenly spun to the left as a bullet zoomed past her right ear barely touching her. She heard the air and felt the ground shake as the bullet hit it. She also heard the loud shot that rang out when it was fired. If people weren't awake then they would be now. The house loomed up in front of her and she heard a wailing siren, like an alarm. She heard footsteps and knew they were coming from within the house. Then she smelled something wonderful. It was s musky scent that was mixed with aftershave and the woods. It dripped with sarcasm and made her-BAM! She hit the ground face first as something slammed into her shoulder. It wasn't a bullet but it sure felt like one. She reached around to feel her neck and knew it was a tranquilizing dart. Well, now they choose to use this thing. Her hand felt ten times heavier and it dropped to the ground beside her face. He eyelids felt droopy and she gave in, tired of running, tired of crying. Yet she let one tear escape her sad eyes.

He smelled something odd in the air, that's why he woke up. It was fresh and pure. It smelled like chocolate, it was wonderful smell but odd, he hadn't smelled something like this that made him so-BEEP! The alarm for the mansion started sounding and he could hear every student and professor jumping to defend. He raced out of his room only in his pajama pants and huffed when the younger girls giggled and blushed. He was too old for this crap. Technically he was one hundred and fourteen but he didn't look a day over thirty which was around the age he was classified as a mutant. The government had kidnapped him and experimented on him for years until he was fully turned into what he saw was a monster. For Christ's sake he had razor sharp claws that protruded from his three knuckles whenever he got mad which was often or he could just will them to unleash. Did it hurt? Yes! The pain was excruciating but only lasted for a few minutes. Unless of course you constantly sheathed them then the bleeding would start. Charles was working on something that would prevent the pain. He stepped outside into the rain and the smell grew stronger. The alarms still blared and now all the students where outside. Scott, Rogue, Bobby, Kurt, Storm, Emma, and Kitty were all standing in front of the younger students while the professor stood behind him. He sniffed the air yet again and realized the smell was feminine. Yep-definitely feminine. "Logan!" Scott said. But Logan already saw it. A shape a few hundred yards away from the main entrance to the mansion. The shape was more of a wet heap. He and the older students made their way over to the heap. "Stop!" He said firmly seeing other shapes moving out by the wall. He could see they were black figures. They looked oddly familiar. "Scott, take out those figures back by the wall if they make any sudden movements, Kurt come with me," Logan said. He didn't want to risk whatever was laying there unconscious in the rain that smelled phenomenal just because he wanted to show how manly he was. Kurt grabbed Logan's arm and "poof" they were in front of the heap, Logan kept his eyes trained on the black men never looking away from there frozen figures as he gathered the heap into his arms. He didn't look down but he heard Kurt gasp and he could barely control himself over the smell. "Kurt, into the mansion, then come back out here and get everyone inside," He said. Kurt "Poofed" them into the huge house and Logan squeezed the heap to his bare chest. He hated "Poofing". He sighed and looked at the package in his arms.

It was a woman. She was lovely. Her hair though wet was long and clung to her fair cheeks. Her lips where parted slightly in a way that seemed almost seductive. The black shirt she was wearing clung to her chest and stomach and he could see she was built like a woman should be. The smell of blood and poison brought his eyes to her neck. There was a deep scratch on her neck and there was a dart in it to. He growled and connected with the professor using his mind. "We have kid down here in need of medical attention, hurry Charles," he growled speeding toward the lab/infirmary. He set her down on the examining table as Charles came wheeling in. "I thought you said she was a kid?" the professor said. "yeah well," Logan said looking at her pale face. Charles immediately spotted the problem and removed the dart. Moments later Dr. Hank McCoy came in wearing a white lab coat. He walked over to the table and Logan stifled a growl when he touched her. All the Dr. did was lay a hand on her neck and he flipped. Why? He watched as the Dr. bandaged her neck. "Oh!" Hank said. "What," Logan said anxious. "Her knuckles are bloody, what was she up to?" he said. Logan looked for himself. Sure enough her soft hands where bloody. He lifted one up and examined them. "Professor, do you think she's a mutant, I mean why would she come here?" He asked setting her hand back down but not letting go. "It's possible Logan, we could do some testing-" "NO!" "I mean, let's just wait until she wakes up," Logan said. "She will wake up won't she," Logan said finding g it difficult to hide the plead in his voice. "I expect her to wake up soon," Hank said. "SO she can rest in a bed now?" Logan said. "Yes, why don't you take her to a cot in the hospital room," Charles said. Logan scooped her dead weight into his arm and was pleased when he saw her face wasn't so pale anymore. It was more fair and a had a feminine flush to it. He set her down gently on a cot. He took her shoes, which here caked with mud off and tossed them under the bed. Then he mentally called Charles again. _She can't sleep in wet clothes, Have Kitty, or Emma come and help me. _Not even ten minutes later Emma frost appeared in the doorway. She was holding a nightgown that was plain white. "You have to get out now," She said. "My she's a cutie," She said when she saw the way Logan looked at the woman lying unconscious on the bed. "I'm coming back when you're done," He said. "Fine," Emma said.

Five minutes later he came back in. The woman was all dry except for her hair and she was tucked under the sheets. "Thanks Emma," he said walking toward the woman. "If your this nervous when she's unconscious I can't wait to see you when she's awake," Emma said to him. He growled at her which made her smirk and walk out of the room. The warm light made her look angelic and he couldn't help but sit on the bed and watch her breathe deeply. He reached out a hand and caressed her soft cheek. His hand was much larger than hers. As he held it in his hand he smiled to himself. He halted abruptly placing her hand gingerly back on the bed. Emma was right, if he was like this when she was asleep he'd be a wreck when she was awake. He forced himself out of the room. As he got back into his own bed he couldn't help but fall asleep dreaming about what her eyes would be like.

Her eye lids felt crusty and she urged them to open. It took a lot of energy but she managed. She was in a white room, much like a hospital. She also realized she was wearing a hospital gown. She tried to sit up but she felt weak. She groaned as her body lifted off the bed. She placed her bare feet on the cold tile and tried to stand. She wobbled and plopped back down on the bed. As she lifted a hand to rub her eyes she heard mechanical wheels and breathing. Five minutes later a bald man wheeled into the room. Obviously he was in a wheel chair. "Hello Miss Kelley," He said. "I-" "No it's okay, you don't have to talk," He said smiling at her. She was grateful because her mouth felt like cotton and she felt sleep deprived. "I'd like to welcome you to Xavier's school for gifted youngsters," He said. "I am Charles Xavier," He said wheeling closer to her. _God what am I doing here?_ She thought to herself. "You were unconscious outside the school a few nights ago and one of our teachers brought you in," he said. "how-" "I'm telepathic, and I presume you have special talents as well?" He said. At first she was skeptical, then she realized what this place was, _she had reached a safe house, someplace to hide_. "You are welcome to stay here as long as you like," he said reading her thoughts again. "All of the students and teachers are very eager to meet the woman who scaled the wall of the school, you see no one has ever been able to get close to the school unless invited," he said crossing his hands in his lap. She just nodded her head. Suddenly she felt very vulnerable and small just sitting there, looking like a mess in a hospital robe. "I better leave you to regroup, Emma Frost picked some clothing up for you, they're over on that chair and if you'd like to stay here I can show you your room," He said. She nodded her head vigorously and silently thought _Thank you. _He seemed to get it because he nodded his head and smiled. "Your very Welcome," He said wheeling out of the room. She quickly pulled on the pair of jeans and the big Penn State jersey so that she didn't have to walk around the mansion it that stupid hospital dress. She also saw her boots clean and dry and pulled them on over her feet. She felt like crap and was excited to get a shower and go shopping, shoot! She had no money. "By the way, the mansion would be happy to lend you a hand in any financial situation." "I-How-I mean," She started. Her voice sounded rough and scratchy, nothing like her. She caressed her throat in order to soothe the pain and felt like crying. She should be healing already. "SO what exactly is your inhuman ability? "I-I," she croaked. "Forgive me, we can discuss that matter later when you're feeling better," he said. He stopped in front of two metal doors and they slid open to reveal an elevator.

The mansion was huge. There where so many rooms and doors. The hallway they were in seemed endless. Then when she thought it would never end they stopped in front of a door. The door automatically opened and she followed him inside. She fell in love with it immediately. It was plane but it had a small balcony and a king sized bed. She was content. "I'm glad you like it, now Professor Logan's room is right across the hall if you need anything, he usually goes out late so he won't be back until around nine, we have dinner at six, lunch at noon, and breakfast between seven and nine," He said giving her one last smile before leaving the room. The first thing she did when he left was get a nice long hot shower.

He sped ahead of the car in front of him relishing in the feel of the bike underneath him. He could tell he was nearing the mansion when he smelled mutant but there was another distinctive smell mixed in. It was her and he could tell by the chemicals being released she was being pleasured. How and by who he had no idea. He clutched the gas and roared closer to the huge school.

The doors of the mansion flung open and students sidestepped the fuming man. He marched up the steps following the scent. She sniffed swearing she smelled some different odor. She inhaled an evergreen scent. The only thing she remembered form the night she was recovered from outside the mansion. It grew stronger and stronger and she thought she might die. He stopped right outside the door. The door that was flooding with her scent. He couldn't smell anyone else's though, just her. He debated on knocking on the door but forced himself to turn around and go into his room. He would see her tonight. Finally he would see her eyes tonight.

She hopped out of the shower feeling a little better but when she wobbled and practically slipped she realized how weak she really was. Maybe three days being chased, shot at, and hit, no food, and constantly being hit with those stupid tranquilizers would take a toll on any super human. She shook her head trying to rid the dizziness and toweled herself off. Tonight she would go comfy wearing a pair of jeans she found for herself surprisingly the right size and the perfect sculpted fit. They were tight and oddly sexy. She saw a huge sweatshirt with "Princeton" on it. How they knew that was the college she had attended she had no idea, she just went with it. She pulled on a wafer thin black tank top and the sweatshirt and laced up a pair of simple pumas. Glancing at her wet hair she towel dried it and was satisfied for the way it looked. She turned toward the door and the room spun. She stumbled over to the door and clutched the knob. Taking a deep breath she stood up and opened it.

As she was leaving her room so was a girl a few doors down from her. The girl had dark brown almost black hair but the front of it was white. She wore a long sleeved shirt, pants, boots, and gloves. Maybe she was allergic to the sun. She quickly silently slipped behind her not quite sure where to go. The Goth girl turned around and actually smiled. "Ha there" The girl said with a sweet southern bell accent totally not fitting her. "Um-Hi," The blonde replied thrown off by her kindness. "A'm Rogue, you must be tha knew girl that evrybody's been talken bout'," She said her accent suddenly thick. "Yeah I guess, I'm Samantha, but I prefer Sam," She said smiling for the first time in a while. "Don't be scared Ah was freaked out the first time Ah came here, Ma power is dangerous so nobody rally talked much to me, but now were all friends," She said. "Oh, what is your power," Sam asked. "Ah can sorta mimic people's powers by just touching them," She said blushing. "How is that dangerous?" Sam asked. "Ah knock em' out when ah do touch em'," She said looking embarrassed. "You're right it is dangerous but it's also really cool," Sam said totally picking up on what the girl went through. "What about you, what's your power?" She asked as they started walking toward the dining room. "Well, I can regenerate my body when I'm hurt, and I-" Sam was talking when the hallway tilted and she broke off putting her hand to her head and crashing against the wall. "Sam!" Rogue said reaching out to help her new friend. _Samantha stay calm and try to stay awake, professor Logan is on his way. _Samantha heard Professor X in her head, talking to her. She clutched the trim of the wall and tried to do what the professor said. "I-I can't, my head it-" "Logan! Thank the lord, she was just talking and then she fell," Sam heard Rogue explaining. She smelled that wonderful smell again and a gruff voice. "Okay kid, go join the others I'll take care of her," Logan told Rogue before scooping the barely conscious girl up in his arms. He heard her groan and felt her fade. "Try to stay with me kid," he whispered. "I'm not a kid, I'm an adult thank you very much and I can handle my-" he heard a fiery comeback break off as she groaned again clutching her head. Pain oddly gripped him and he stumbled a bit when he looked down at her pale face. He carried her past all the curios students down to the infirmary again. "Ah, I see our patient is back again, what seems to be the-oh," Dr. Hank McCoy said as Charles telepathically fill him in. "It seems our new friend is having an allergic reaction to something in the tranquilizer dart that was in her when she was brought in, I thought I had removed all the poison form her system but I guess not," Hank said somewhat to Logan but mostly to himself. Logan ran his hand through his hair. _She will be fine._ Logan heard in his head. He ran his hands over his face and thought to himself. _She better be._


	2. Chapter 2

Samantha woke up again in a silver room that looked too shiny to be a normal hospital. Fear stabbed through her as unforgotten memories flooded into her throbbing head. She put her hand to her temple as she sat up slowly. An IV was attached to her hand and she stared at it for a while. Breathing deeply she ripped it out of her skin wincing slightly but when it heeled she was on her feet. She steadied herself clutching the metal bed she had just climbed off of. She blinked as the previous events came back to her. She was running away from the government and she came to this place, a school apparently for mutants like her, then she remembered waking up again in a hospital like room. Then she was to a room by a man in a wheelchair, Professor Xavier; she met Rogue and then she distinctly remembered a voice that made her knees turn to jelly then . . . nothing. Her feet were bare and she had a pair of black sweats on and a tight black spaghetti strap tank top. The floor was cold beneath her feet and she walked across the room to a huge set of silver doors. She touched it gently and heard voices on the other side. She gasped and backed up. When the door sprung open four men stared back at her. The one was in a wheelchair, Charles who she had already met, then a thin man with brown hair and red glasses. Then there was a . . . guy, who was blue and fury. She had maybe met him once before, she had a slight case of déjà vu. The last man stared back at her intently almost holding his breath. His shoulders were wide and she could tell his arms were thick. He smelled heavenly but dangerous. "Samantha," Charles said breaking the silence. Caught off guard her claws sprang from her knuckles and she winced as a tiny drop of blood slid down the middle knife. The brawny man staring at her looked utterly shocked.


	3. Chapter 3

Who was this woman?

Logan, for once in his life was confused. She was like him. There was someone else in the world who was like him. She looked frightened and he saw she was obviously in pain. Charles wheeled toward her slowly trying to calm her.

"What happened?" Her eyes were wide with question.

A ripple went through his body at the sound of her voice. He mentally slapped himself. _Shut up, you sound like a sixteen year old boy_. Logan reprimanded himself. He hoped Charles for once would not read his mind.

The girl-_No_, the woman in front of him was giving him a run for his money. The way she sized-up all of the men in the room, including him, made him think she was debating taking them all on. He was already informed by Charles that, yes, she knew what kind of a place this was, that it was good, not evil. Still, it amused him to watch her expression change from fear to feisty.

Charles spoke up answering the frail question. "Apparently you were walking with one of our students, Rogue, and you fainted. Logan brought you here so Dr. McCoy could have another look at you, we were all just coming down to check up on you," Charles said smiling.

Logan saw Samantha let her guard down a fraction of an inch. He let a smirk creep onto his face. He then proceeded to wipe it off his face when Samantha raised an eyebrow at him and glared. On the inside he was flooding with amusement and respect.

"Samantha, it seems your mutation is very similar to Logan's," Charles started again.

Logan waited for her answer. "Really?" Hope filled her voice.

Logan unnaturally swelled with an emotion he had never felt before.

"Show me," She watched him with her baby blues.

He glanced at the Professor and saw a slight nod. He looked into Samantha's eyes and allowed his claws to slowly slide from his skin. He ignored the itch in his knuckles and watched her face. Her eyes grew bigger and they sparkled. He tensed when she stepped closer to him. He inhaled her scent and watched as she reached out a small hand and touched the knives protruding from his skin.

"If you don't mind me asking, Samantha, can you show us _your_ mutation again?" Dr. Hank McCoy asked her.

Logan refrained from glaring at him and pulled the metal back inside his body. He located her eyes and saw fear flash through them again.

"There's no need, it's exactly the same as Logan's," She held her chin high.

Dr. McCoy understood why she was hesitant. "I know that it hurts you physically to use your ability but Professor Xavier and I have come up with a shot that will help the pain tremendously, although the shot will cause a little bit of pain for a little bit you won't feel any other pain from then on,"

She looked down at her bloody knuckles and with hopeful eyes, back up at him. "I want it," She said determined.

Logan recalled when he got the shot, the pain was worth it but it was still just that, pain. Following the shot he was in bed for a day with excruciating agony that shot through his body every couple of minutes. Now he was fine, and it no longer hurt as much to _unleash his claws. He no longer bled like Samantha did. That alone made him worry, for he could imagine how much it hurt. _


	4. Update on changes

Hey guys,

I know it's been a iLife since my last post, by that I mean two yearI, and I apologize for leaving of you you hanging. My plan is to repost the story edited with the knowledge I've gained after tw years but it will take me some time to not only edit what I have written so far, but continue writing and editing. Again, I apologize for the inconvenience.

Happy 2013!


End file.
